marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elan
| Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = Semi-humanoid | AvgHeight = 10' | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Green | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 2 | NumberOfToes = 2 | NumberOfEyes = 2 | SpecialAdaptations = Fingers have opposable thumbs; Toes are hoof-like | UnusualFeatures = Huge, multifaceted eyes | Origin = Alien | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Beta Scorpi | HomePlanet = Elanis, fifth from sun | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #24 | HistoryText = Earth-616 Not much is known about the mysterious Elan race. They are immensely powerful beings that can alter reality to their whims. The most well known member of the Elan is the so-called Infant Terrible, a young Elan that found its way to Earth where it encountered the Fantastic Four. The FF's leader Mr. Fantastic succeeded in contacting the Infant's parents who recovered the child before it could turn its power on the Earth in a fit of rage. The Infant returned to Earth shortly thereafter where it ran amok in the African Repbulic of Karunda before being recovered by his parents again. . This story was actually printed in Special-Zembla #152 & 153, published by Lug Comics in France. According to the Unofficial Appendix to the Marvel Universe, Lug was licensed to print Marvel Comics in French. These stories were made part of official Marvel Continuity when mentioned in the Marvel Legacy Handbook. Members of the Elan were part of the the Galactic Council led by Empress Lilandra of the Shi'ar to discuss the fate of the Phoenix. Members of the Elan race were not seen for many years, however a group of Skrulls attempted to lure the Fantastic Four into a trap by posing as the Infant Terrible and claiming that the entire Elan race was eradicated by the Skrulls. However, since it was later revealed that the Elan's homeworld and the Infant Terrible's parents were later slain, the possibility that the Elain were wiped out by the Skrulls is likely true, however other members of the race have since been seen. One member of this race is a prisoner within the Runestaff wielded by the Possessor. Another member of the Elan was part of a Galactic Council that questioned earthling Rick Jones on how he ended the Kree/Skrull War. Whatever the case, the Infant, later simply known as the "Elan" became an ally of the youthful super heroes known as the Power Pack for some time. through Members of the Elan were spectators in a battle between Infinity and Oblivion and their pawns Quasar and Maelstrom. This youth was later enslaved by the Annihilation Wave of the Negative Zone leader Annihilus, in his quest to conquer the Andromeda Galaxy. Now called the Delinquent, this Elan battled the various alien races that banded together to stop the invasion. Following the defeat of the Annihilation Wave, the Delinquent, freed from the Wave's control, assisted in liberating New Xeron from the Space Parasite. He was last seen leaving that planet with Paibok the Power Skrull. The Delinquent's current activities are unknown. If there are any other surviving members of the Elan also remains to be seen. Alternate Realities The Elane race also exists on Earth-71166 and Earth-9812. | Habitat = Dense jungle throughout equatorial region | Gravity = 210% Earth standard | Atmosphere = 185% Earth density | Population = 2.7 million | Powers = Can project nearly limitless psionic energy through their antennae, primarily to rearrange atoms and molecules, or to attract or repel objects | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Planetwide union of democratic nations | TechnologyLevel = Highly advance with warp driven starships that are not often used due to their psionic abilities | CulturalTraits = Isolationist who avoid contact with other cultures. They are peaceful and dedicated to art, science and philosophy | Representatives = *Infant Terrible | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}